


aftermath

by alestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo Tensei, F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, M/M, Multi, Team Gai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/pseuds/alestar
Summary: For the prompt: "Neji comes/is brought back to life somehow, Lee and Tenten bonding over their grief for Neji, first time before the war, this could be our last chance to lose our virginity-sex during the war, getting stronger together, Guy puts them through the hardest training ever"

  He looks over at TenTen, and his cracked, grey-tinged face smooths into an expression of wonder she hasn't seen there in years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dickjoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickjoke/gifts).



\--

 

TenTen makes a subdued, inarticulate sound of rage when Kabuto fumbles the first round of Edo Tensei seals.  
  
The second time, he gets it right, and the features of the formerly dying Rock Country body cover over with ash, which blows away to reveal the beatific face of Hyuuga Neji. His white eyes blink open. He looks over at TenTen, and his cracked, grey-tinged face smooths into an expression of wonder she hasn't seen there in years.  
  
They fight as a seamless unit, like always. He moves like Neji, talks like Neji-- his death isn't real, yet, anyway-- and it's easy to forget he isn't alive until he is pushing the husk of the Holy Tree away from TenTen, saying, "You were caught in the doujutsu." What had it been like, wide awake, watching them be pulled into the Infinite Tsukuyomi and wrapped up in tree bark?  
  
Afterwards, shinobi of all villages mill around trying to reorganize themselves. TenTen, Neji and Lee rest in an empty tent, sitting cross-legged on the ground near each other, staring down at their hands.  Eventually, Neji says, "I have to go soon."  
  
TenTen pulls in a sharp breath and her eyes fall closed.  
  
"In the Tsukuyomi," Lee says, then stops to clear his throat. Neji looks at him, and his expression is so open, his normal impassivity replaced by fondness and regret.  
  
Lee says, voice thick with grief, "I dreamed of you."  
  
Neji reaches for him. Lee's shoulders tense, but he lets the reanimated body of his friend draw their mouths together. TenTen stands and closes the flap door to the tent.

  
+

  
  
Later, TenTen sprawls over Neji, resting her face against his stomach, Neji's hand threaded in her unbound hair, while he and Lee kiss drowsily. There are blankets and cloaks spread out beneath them. "I have to go soon," Neji says again.  
  
Lee says nothing, but TenTen can hear his slow, measured breaths. She murmurs, "We will honor you."  
  
Neji runs his hand over her shoulder. He presses a kiss against Lee's throat. "I am already honored."  
  
In a few hours time, Lee and TenTen will accompany Neji to the holding block to find Kabuto; they will report to Darui, TenTen's commanding officer, and begin to mobilize for the return home; they will learn that Gai-sensei is still alive. In the meantime, they curl against each other at the edges of the battlefield while Neji watches over them, dozing in a circle of warmth.

\--


End file.
